


Take Your Eyes Off Them For Three Seconds...

by VenomQuill



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I mean DR's ending was violent, If Kris gender-neutral or a guy?, Sorta violent?, Spoilers, This is my first contribution to Deltarune are you kidding me, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Chara and Gaster found each other in the void. They have only one thing in common: the ability to guide people in their portals. While Chara guides Frisk, Gaster goes into another timeline and guides Kris.Who's a better guardian? A dead twelve-year-old or an omnipotent royal scientist scattered across multiple timelines?





	Take Your Eyes Off Them For Three Seconds...

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["Take Your Eyes Off Them For Three Seconds..."](http://fav.me/dcs2yom)

Two figures sat in the void. One was a rosy-cheeked child; a young teenager perhaps. A green sweater with a large golden band around the chest as well as long, dark pants dressed them. They drew a few strands of messy brown hair beneath one of their ears. Currently, they fiddled with a heart locket. Their scarlet gaze flicked up to the other figure. Beside them, standing nearly twice their height, was a… skeleton. He looked quite like what a skeleton in some sort of turtleneck tux might look like, but most of his body transitioned into black goop. He looked through tiny portals and signed to himself with hands bearing a large hole in the center of each one.

“Hey,” the kid stated.

The skeleton ignored them.

The kid rolled their eyes. “ _Hey._ Hello. Talking to you. …Gaster?”

The skeleton looked down at them. His head turned a little farther as his left eye was closed. A crack ran from his forehead over his closed left eye. His right eye–perfectly useable with one silver light like a pupil–sported a crack from its bottom down his mouth. _“Yes, child?”_ he signed. While he spoke in a garbled language, his hands signed appropriate speech that Chara could understand.

“So, mine fell asleep.” Chara nodded their head to a square portal. In a rather large room with a giant red bed, a young teenager like Chara slept. Their hair was a bit tidier and their sweater was blue with two purple bands. “Frisk’ll be out for two minutes at least, five minutes maybe. They don’t take very long naps. But the stress of facing Asgore might stop them from sleeping for long. Anyway, yours?”

 _“Kris is asleep,”_ Gaster stated absently, turning back to the various portals. _“He’s a teenager; he sleeps for long periods of time. He exhausted himself in the Dark World, so I should really wait until morning in the Light World to go back.”_

“You sure?” Chara asked incredulously. “I thought the same of Frisk. But they didn’t sleep long, not even at Toriel’s house. I mean, they’re a smart kid and all, but they’re _super_ curious. I’m pretty sure they just like to hear me talk. Not that I mind talking to them.” They chuckled quietly. “Anyway, you told me Kris was pretty curious, too?”

_“Yes. But I do not need to tell the older child too much. Kris knows what to do.”_

Chara raised an eyebrow. “Okay…? Well, maybe you should check on them now.”

_“Why are you curious?”_

Chara shrugged and looked away. “Eh, well, I know they’re all from a different universe.” They put a hand on their arm and chuckled. “But Kris, uh… remind me a lot of Azzy and I. Maybe what we could’ve been, you know?”

_“I understand. But I assure you nothing is wrong. Kris will be sleep deeply for another few hours at least.”_

Kris’ tight cry of agony brought their conversation to a jarring halt.

The two looked to Gaster’s portal. Kris held his soul, but his head was bowed and his muscles lax like a stringed puppet. He threw his soul at the birdcage in his little red wagon. It snapped shut.

“Jesus Christ!” Chara yelped. “What the hell, man?”

 _“I turn away for three seconds and he rips his own soul out!”_ Gaster cried in exasperation. _“Children your age aren’t even this chaotic!”_

Kris turned to the portal, head cocked and scarlet eye wide. A knife materialized in his hand and he grinned.

Chara gave Gaster a flat stare. “Oh, yes. He looks just fine to me.”

_“Stop speaking. Your troublemaker is waking up, too.”_

Chara turned around. Frisk playfully crawled under the sheets of their bed.

“Oh yes. What a troublemaker,” Chara agreed sarcastically, though they couldn’t put down the amusement they held for Frisk’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY CONTRIBUTION AFJASOFH
> 
> Okay, but, seriously. I love this game to pieces. I played it the second it came out. Then I played it again with my younger sister. I played Susie's and Lancer's voices, she played Ralsie's and the King's voices. It was super fun! I loved it so much. <3 I watched Jack play it and...
> 
> Anyway, I can be extremely serious when writing, but not today. I have so many parodies of the last scene in Deltarune like my goodness... watch out...


End file.
